


[伉俪/在荣] Compensation

by TetsuForYou



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, bnior - Fandom, 在荣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetsuForYou/pseuds/TetsuForYou
Summary: ABO设定，一个温馨的故事。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 10





	[伉俪/在荣] Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> ▲abo温馨向，文笔废有，ooc有，一切没逻辑都是为了甜  
> ▲宠荣蹦x体弱荣  
> ▲是除夕礼物car的扩展故事，食用愉快～

1\. Thursday

朴珍荣时常回想起自己与林在范的相遇，那个属于星期四的意外。

星期四的早晨似乎与往常并无不同。开学当天，十六岁的高一新生朴珍荣告别父母，走向离家不远的未来高中学校。

清晨的林荫小道不似午后的喧闹，自行车铃声与鸟鸣相交织，倒是一支不错的交响乐。阳光透过叶缝在地上印出形状各异的光斑，而观赏这星星点点的金色图案是朴珍荣上学路上不多的乐趣之一。

树叶随风微微颤抖，引得图案斑驳变换。突然一声闷响自右边传来，盯着地面金斑行走的朴珍荣发觉地面一大片阴影正快速笼罩在他周围，形成一片突兀的暗色区。像是意识到什么，他猛然抬头，本该满目绿叶阳光的视野中却是一个从天而降的逆光身影，在快速下落中越来越近，最终在他反应过来前将他撞倒在地。

后背触及坚硬地面的疼痛让朴珍荣“啊”的喊叫出声。压在他身上的人似乎也懵了，愣了几秒后迅速爬起来。

这场意外原本并不算惨烈，奈何朴珍荣身体先天不足，虽然算不得病弱，却仍赶不上一般的同龄人。被撞击的受害者头脑一阵眩晕，在他模糊的视野里，那个罪魁祸首惊慌失措地蹲在他身边，唇瓣开开合合在说着什么，似乎是想把他扶起来。

然而他注定得不到回应了。朴珍荣视野愈发模糊，黑暗袭来，失去意识前最后印在他脑海中的是那双充满慌乱却仍异常明亮的眼，和那两颗长在左眼皮上的小痣。

上学路上的闹剧最终以朴珍荣被送进医院收尾。

病床上的受害者刚睁开眼就看到一个人影站在床边。见他醒了，那到身影立马上前，小心翼翼地问：“你还好吧……要不要喝口水？”

朴珍荣意识尚在回笼，只下意识盯着对方的脸，这才发现对方不过是个年纪与他相仿的少年，被染成金色的发丝有些散乱，似乎彰显着少年不良的身份，汗水顺着额头滑落对方青涩却不失帅气的脸庞。当目光扫到那拥有两颗小痣的左眼皮，病床上的人顿时明晰了对方的身份。

见他一言不发，疑似不良少年的罪魁祸首更慌了，无措地挠着头，结结巴巴却异常真诚地表示着歉意，并解释了前因后果。

朴珍荣这才知道，这场意外的起因只是少年睡过头翻墙抄近路上学，却没想到误撞了在路上行走的他。

飞来横祸，病床上的受害者确实有些生气。但当他看到面前人不良的外形与完全有别于不良的紧张表情，这巨大反差让他莫名忍俊不禁。

“我没什么大碍，昏迷应该也只是因为我身体不太好，”朴珍荣看着面前人傻气的样子，终是忍不住露出了笑容，但又在对方正准备松口气时话锋一转，“不过，撞了人确实是你的不对，想好怎么赔偿了吗？”

“啊……赔偿是肯定的！”少年看着他，愣了一瞬，突然像是想到什么，眼睛一亮，“有了！看你的样子，应该也是J中的学生吧，以后在学校，你，我林在范罩了，没谁敢欺负你！”

闻言，朴珍荣笑容更大了，这个自称为林在范的少年虽然外表拽拽的，却意外有些傻气，很有意思。于是开玩笑般得寸进尺：“要不顺便送我上放学吧，万一又有人从天而降把我砸倒怎么办？”

回答是对方毫不犹豫的“没问题”。

朴珍荣终是忍不住笑出了声，笑眼里印出面前少年先是微楞，随即展开不好意思的笑颜的模样。

周四的太阳如往常般升起，暖意的阳光争先恐后般挤进窗口，泼洒在病房里相视而笑的两个少年身上。

十六岁的朴珍荣和林在范终是在这样一个普通的星期四相识。

2\. Everyday

正值叛逆期的林在范不仅脾气暴躁还上天入地，气完老师气家长，顶着一头扎眼的金毛在校园内外上蹿下跳，谁也管不住。

高一一年的“丰功伟绩”让林在范毫无悬念地喜提校霸之称，但令人奇怪的是，这位新晋校霸进入高二后彷佛转了性，不仅每天按时上学再没迟到过，就连逃课也少了，徒留一头金发符合他校霸的名头。与此同时，某细心的同学发现，这位目前不像校霸的校霸总是没事就往高一楼层跑，惹人好奇。

处于议论中心的林在范没兴趣理会那些好奇的声音。自从答应朴珍荣的“赔偿”以来，他尽职尽责，兢兢业业，每天早晚“护送”着对方上学或回家，甚至还自行拓宽了业务——送午饭。

对此，林在范的原话是：“你身体这么弱就应该吃好点，食堂的菜那么难吃，我去外面买来带给你。”

于是每个午间朴珍荣都与林在范窝在天台上吃着打包的校外饭菜，顺带听着对方不耐烦地抱怨谁谁谁又来惹事。

不仅如此，几乎每个课间，朴珍荣都能在自己教室门口看到林在范的身影，有时是送零食，有时只是单纯的来陪着他，美名其曰“防止他被欺负”。

几乎无微不至的照顾让朴珍荣有些恍惚。

林在范的校霸名头他自然有所耳闻，但在他面前的林在范却是与传闻不一般的体贴与细致。

从小到大，朴珍荣成绩优异，踏实能干，被老师点名成为班长不止一次。尽管身体有恙，却性格温和，人缘不错。若是没有那个星期四的意外，他的高中生活或许也会像以往那样一成不变。

但现在不同了。

踏出家门，走过拐角，就能看到一个熟悉的身影。阳光在他金色的发丝上跳跃，一双眼睛总是满怀笑意的望着自己，看着自己快步向他走去。

一天又一天，习惯了他在路上的陪伴，习惯了他吃饭时总是一口吞的样子，习惯了他表面不羁内心柔软的一面，也习惯了他的关心和照顾。

但习惯总是可怕的。

早晨未看见林在范身影的朴珍荣如是想到。

孤独与莫名的无措如潮水般渐渐上涨，缓缓淹没过他的双腿，心脏，最终是整个头颅。

林在范一天都没有出现。

朴珍荣第一次魂不守舍地度过了他的一天。他突然想到初遇时那开玩笑般的“赔偿”，不由得自嘲——赔偿总有完毕的那一天，他做的已经够多了，你还在奢求些什么？

深夜很静，只偶尔从楼下传来几声犬吠。突然出现短信铃声打破了朴珍荣的胡思乱想。

熟悉的名字映入眼帘，紧接着是短信的内容——

“对不起珍荣，今天出了点意外，一直没能联系你。”

还未等他回复，下一条信息紧随着出现——

“我提前分化成Alpha了。”

3\. Firework

十七八岁的年纪总是引人遐想。就像一颗将熟未熟的蜜桃，青涩却不自觉地散发出诱人的香甜气息。

象征着成熟的第二性别分化正是出现在这个年龄段。与平凡的Beta相比，Alpha数量并不多，只占总量的15%。尽管性别平等条例的推行已有近百年之久，拥有先天优势Alpha仍几乎无一不是某一领域的精英。

似乎是受性别分化的影响，一向性格暴躁的林在范在成为新晋Alpha后一夜之间成长了许多，将一头金发染回了黑色，做事也越发成熟收敛。

夜间微凉的风拂过，扰乱了Alpha的发丝。金发下显得张扬的脸庞如今被黑发衬得更显成熟气质，似乎自带着光，即使在如墨的夜里也令人心驰神往。

除夕夜晚的公园很安静，只偶尔有两三个小孩在嬉戏打闹。

朴珍荣偏头，偷看着身边与他并肩而坐的少年，这个邀他观看零点烟火的人微仰着头，明亮的眼凝视着漆黑的夜空，不知在想些什么。一切都很正常，并无特殊。但分明是熟悉到不能再熟悉的面孔，却又一次让他心悸。又酸又甜的莫名滋味从胸口溢出，一点一点袭满全身，仿佛有无数细小电流般让他内心战栗，无论如何也压制不住。他心跳不停地加速。

朴珍荣不傻，他知道，这种感觉意味着喜欢。

从习惯、依赖到喜欢的过渡并不明显，也没人会去深究。朴珍荣只知道在长久的陪伴下，自己不知不觉间将一颗心送了出去。

分化为Alpha后的林在范仍在继续着对朴珍荣的“赔偿”，但较之前似乎有些过火了。

递东西时手指的接触，大惊小怪地将扭到脚的自己抱进医务室，貌似不经意间伸手擦掉自己嘴角的饭粒……

一向聪颖的朴珍荣也不禁忐忑，这一切究竟是对方特意为之的暧昧还是自己的一厢情愿。

小心翼翼地窥视最终被身侧少年突然地回头打断，一双眼径直撞入朴珍荣的视野。

眼是心灵的窗户，这双似乎永远不会暗淡的眼如星光般灿烂，照亮了黑暗，温暖了凛冬。

就像似乎永远充满热情的林在范，点亮了朴珍荣无味的人生。

但此时的这双眼中似乎多了些什么。浓稠到化不开的，缱绻的，却令朴珍荣熟悉的——因为他在对方的瞳孔中看到了拥有同样情绪的自己。

谁也没有移开视线。他们就这样对视着，忘记了时间，忘记了地点。

零点的钟声准时敲响。缕火花划过天幕，穿越云层，在如墨般的夜空中尽情绽放，传递着人们新年的喜悦。

朴珍荣亦是喜悦的一份子，但却不是因为新年。

他看到零点时分的林在范唇瓣开开合合，声音被烟火的轰隆声淹没。但在对方眼眸的凝视下，却奇迹般清晰明了地听到了这句无声的话。

他听见林在范说，

“珍荣，我爱你。”

而他的回应是，是烟火下的一个吻。

4\. Mayday

即使是确定了关系，但两人的相处模式似乎和以往并没有太大区别。

当然，现在的他们终于不用小心翼翼地试探着触碰对方了。

更幸运的是，此时此刻，高三的Alpha林在范与高二尚未分化的朴珍荣的教室只隔了一层楼的距离。这倒要感谢高中特殊的管制式。

由于第二性别分化正好处在高中阶段，全国的高中都拥有一套特殊的隔离模式。教学楼前后被分为大小不同的两个区域，彼此隔断。未分化的与分化为Alpha、Beta的学生生活在大区域，只以楼层数区分。而分化为Omega的学生则被安排在单独的小区域。

大区域只能通过正门进入，而小区域只能通过后门进入，两个门的距离较远，这就充分保证了Omega学生的安全。

但有时这种安全也会成为学生情侣间的小障碍。

在目睹了一对AO情侣于正后门间含情脉脉地依依惜别后，刚踏入校门的朴珍荣突然蹦出了上述想法。

从正门进入楼梯间，林姓Alpha宠溺地揉了揉自家男友的发，叮嘱几句后同往常一般转身上楼，却突然被拉住了手。

“在范哥，”拉着林在范手的朴珍荣迎着对方疑惑的目光，问，“如果我分化成Omega了，该怎么办呢？”

面前人眼中的疑惑顿时被惊讶与不解代替，一时间竟忘了回答。

朴珍荣倒很能理解林在范的这个反应，因为这确实不像是他会问的话。

早在刚确定关系时，两人就聊过有关性别分化的事。

众所周知，在生理方面与Alpha最为契合的是Omega，但林在范却不太希望朴珍荣成为其中一员。倒也不是因为其他，他只是单纯顾虑着，若本就体弱的朴珍荣成为每月必经发情期的Omega，恐怕身体会更吃不消。

对此朴珍荣自己倒是无所谓，反而转头安慰起这个过分操心的Alpha。无论分化成什么，哪怕是个Alpha，大不了来一场双A恋。更何况自己的身体还没弱到那种程度，根本无须太过担忧，顺其自然就好。

一向对分化随性的人突然问出这种问题，林在范确实愣了一瞬。下一秒，他反握住面前人的手把它抓到唇边亲了一口，笑着说：“还能怎么办？宠着护着呗！每天多跑几趟后门，可不能让我家珍荣寂寞了。”

不正经的话顿时让朴珍荣耳朵发烫，害羞地挣开林在范的手正准备逃离现场，却迷失在对方突然认真的眼眸中。

他听见林在范温柔地说：“我喜欢的是你的人，什么性别在我眼中都是一样的，别想太多。”

极其认真正经的话语却让朴珍荣耳朵更烫了。此刻的他就像一只快熟了的兔子，飞快跑进了教室，直接把那个令他失态的罪魁祸首甩在了身后。

林在范看着朴珍荣因害羞而慌张的背影，忍不住笑出声，带着上扬的嘴角踏上了楼梯。

这时的两人都没想到，这无意间的一次对话居然“一语成谶”。

五月初夏的雨虽不如盛夏时凶猛，却同样多端善变。早晨还明媚的天下午却被乌云笼罩，最终在放学时降下大雨，阻挡了学生回家的步伐。

放学后本该空无一人的教学楼此时却人声嘈杂。除去常备雨伞的人外，其他学生都被困在了教学楼一楼，这其中也包括林在范和朴珍荣。

从放学时间算起，雨已经持续了半个小时，但看样子仍不会在短期停止。

天气闷热，让人难以呼吸。密密麻麻的人群拥挤在狭小的一楼过道里，残忍地分食着氧气，这令本就有些缺氧的朴珍荣更是一阵眩晕。他扯了扯林在范的袖子：“哥，我有点缺氧，想去二楼缓缓。”

看到自家男友因缺氧而异常红润的脸，林在范赶紧将人护送到二楼，让对方靠墙坐在楼梯上休息。

二楼十分安静，只有朴珍荣急促的呼吸声回荡在楼层中。

林在范担忧地看着他，觉得这样下去终究不是办法。他从窗口向外望了望，转身对朴珍荣说：“你坐着休息，等我一会儿，我回家取伞过来。”

“可是外面雨很大……”

“没事，我刚好戴了件外套，披身上不会怎么淋雨的。”

在林在范的再三要求下，朴珍荣终是答应了，略微不安地坐在楼梯上，帮忙抱着书包，看着对方披着外套跑下楼，冲入雨幕中。

空无一人的二楼因关着灯而显得昏暗，仿佛与整个世界隔离。没有聚集的人群，没有嘈杂的声音，没有因他人而被过度掠夺的氧气，但朴珍荣却丝毫未觉舒缓。头越来越晕，视野天旋地转，他张开嘴大口呼吸着，却只觉得愈发困难，仿佛下一秒就要窒息而亡。

朴珍荣不知道这是怎么回事，只能紧紧抱着怀里的书包以求平复。冰冷的拉链触碰到额头，凉得他一激灵，这才让他意识到自己体温高得不太正常，身体开始莫名燥热。

几乎过度的呼吸让嗅觉捕捉到一丝奇异的味道，就像是在清水中突然混入了颜料。那味道起初很淡，让他分辨不出，但随着体温升高越来越明显。

那是两种气味的混合——散发在空气中的蜜桃甜味，和来源于怀中书包的醇厚红酒香气。

空气中的气味、书包上的气味、升高的体温与愈发燥热发软的身体，若再不知道发生了什么，朴珍荣就真是傻子了。

他分化了，还分化成了Omega。

第二性别的分化症状教科书上写的清楚明白。Alpha与Beta的分化症状相同，都只是单纯的发热，只是前者会散发出信息素。而Omega的分化，除开发热之外，他们还会经历人生中的第一次发情期，但除此之外并无其他折磨。

朴珍荣很奇怪自己为什么会呼吸困难和头晕，但此刻凶猛而来的发情期却让他无法思考其他。

空气中的蜜桃味越发浓郁，身上的衬衫被汗水浸湿，透出诱人粉色的肌肤。

楼下就是密集的人群，其中还有许多Alpha。害怕被发现的朴珍荣只能强撑着墙壁缓缓起身，一步一步向走廊更深处挪去。没能挪动几步，陌生的空虚感突然在下方爆发，让他双腿一软，直接跪倒在地。

缺氧、头晕与凶猛的发情期让朴珍荣彻底失去了力气。他无助地跪坐在地上，紧紧抱着林在范的书包，淡淡的红酒味Alpha信息素安抚着他，却又进一步激发了他的情欲。陌生的情潮让他不知所措，眼泪在眼眶中汇聚。

好难受……我该怎么办……

哥，你快来……

快来救救我……

当林在范拿着伞赶回学校时，雨已经小了很多。一楼的人少了一大半，有不少人趁着雨小跑回了家。

刚踏上楼梯，空气中突然出现的蜜桃香味让他步伐一顿。Alpha的本能告诉他，这是Omega信息素的味道。但楼里怎么会有Omega？担心着朴珍荣的林在范继续向前，踏上楼梯拐角处，却发现二楼楼梯口空无一人。不详的预感浮现在心里。

直接冲上二楼，空气中的蜜桃味已经浓到发腻，直接唤醒了林在范的Alpha本能，红酒味信息素一点点从他体内渗出。林在范死死咬住舌尖抵抗着本能，向楼道内望去，撞入视野的就是朴珍荣背对着他在地上缩成一团的身影。

“珍荣！”

听到熟悉声音呼唤的朴珍荣转过头去，积攒在眼眶中的泪水终于忍不住滚落下来。他看着林在范跑过来，终是虚脱般扑倒了对方的怀里。

“哥……哥，我好难受……”

带着哭腔的声音让林在范不知所措。他知道朴珍荣此刻正处于分化时的发情期，但他手里没有抑制剂，医务室早在放学时就关门了，于是只能抱着对方，尽可能地释放信息素安抚。

但此刻的Alpha信息素对朴珍荣而言更像是催情剂，只能让他更加难耐。

林在范深吸了一口气，按捺住从身体里迸发出的欲望，抬手抚摸着朴珍荣泛红的脸，问：“珍荣，现在没有抑制剂，我先临时标记你，可以吗？”神志不清的朴珍荣只是继续在他怀里蹭，根本做不出回应。

见状，林在范叹了口气，伸手去抚摸对方的后颈。他低下头，用牙齿磨了磨对方后颈的皮肤，然后重重咬了下去。

腺体被咬破的痛苦让朴珍荣忍不住叫出声，Alpha信息素不断注入他的体内，与自己的信息素交汇融合。

发情期的情潮随着临时标记的产生而逐渐消散，满身大汗的朴珍荣呼吸渐渐平稳，最终疲惫地倒在林在范怀里，昏睡了过去。

5\. Something Good

比起青涩的中学时代，大学毕业的林在范与朴珍荣都已有成熟的大人模样。

此刻的林在范已奔赴在求职的途中。曾经的破洞牛仔裤与松垮T恤逐渐被西装所代替，暴躁的性格也一点点被社会磨平。

社会上的事太复杂。若林在范以前的人生是“顺风顺水”，那进入职场的现在就如“逆水行舟”，事事不顺。

但至少还有一件事是顺心的。

实习期下班的林在范打开房门，眼中就满是那个在台灯下书写的身影。

那是他的伴侣，他的爱人。

他悄悄走过去坐在床边，没有说话，就这么看着自己的心上人拿钢笔在纸上写着。纯色的薄毛衣勾勒出对方的腰身，柔顺的发乖巧地垂在耳边，白净的脸上不复无血色的苍白，而是健康的红润，就连那双薄唇也是可爱的嫩粉色。

很显然，朴珍荣现在的身体状况比起曾经已好了太多，这都要归功于这几年的调理。

高二那年，那场症状奇怪的分化让朴珍荣一直惴惴不安，他得空拉着林在范去了趟医院，这才被医生告知，自己先天不足的虚弱身体无法供给分化时所需的大量能量，才诱发了头晕、缺氧等症状。此外，医生还着重强调，他目前体内仍然虚弱，需要耐心调理，调理期内绝对不能受孕，否则只会雪上加霜，甚至威胁生命。

关于受孕，林在范很清楚，这是医生看到自己在场才刻意强调的一点。但即使对方不提，他也完全没有这个想法，甚至没有想过立刻完全标记——只是性别分化就让朴珍荣如此难受，若在此情况下完全标记，后遗症恐怕更甚，他不敢冒这个险。

调理身体的日子很漫长。平时的牵手亲吻，每月一次的发情期通过临时标记缓解，算是这对小情侣为数不多的亲密接触。但在林在范毕业进入大学后，就连见面的时间也所剩无几。

没有林在范相伴的高三，朴珍荣强迫着自己习惯一个人，没事就看看书写写文章，倒是意外培养出写作的爱好，进入大学后顺理成章地开始尝试撰写与投稿。

身旁的动静终是让朴珍荣有所察觉。他笑着转过身刚想开口，却在目及对方脸色时突然一顿，抬手去抚摸对方的脸庞。

“怎么了？”林在范不解。

“哥，你看上去很累……是因为工作？”

听到“工作”二字，林在范目光不自觉暗了暗，又飞快地掩饰过去，故作轻松地笑：“工作哪有不累的，没事，睡一觉就好了。”

“从去实习的第一天起你就很烦躁，尤其是今天。”朴珍荣自然没有忽略对方的异样，干脆不理对方掩饰的话语，直接开口，“烦躁的原因，哥为什么不和我说说呢？”

闻言，林在范抬手抓住对方的手十指相扣，叹了口气：“我们珍荣真是聪明……其实也没什么大事，上司折腾人而已，我说了怕你担心。”

“我是你的伴侣，不是被保护的小孩子，”朴珍荣异常认真的开口，“伴侣之间就应该互相依靠不是吗？我能帮你的。”

朴珍荣的眼里仿佛落入星辰，闪闪发着光。这一刻，林在范才突然意识到自己一直以来都将对方视为被保护的人。标记前是，在半年前的完全标记后更是，习惯于自己去肩负所有困难，却忽略了朴珍荣自身的能力，忽略了作为伴侣应有的相互依赖。

他倾身吻住对方的唇，温柔而缠绵，淡淡的蜜桃与红酒气味流连于两人的唇舌间，将空气都染得暧龘昧。  
一吻毕，两人额头相抵。

“对不起，以后不会了。”

朴珍荣握了握Alpha的手，看着对方因焦躁劳累而暗淡的脸庞，开口：“哥有没有想过换个工作，去做自己想做的事？现在的工作哥并不喜欢吧。”

林在范有些惊讶地抬起头。他确实算不上喜欢现在的工作，再加上上司的刻意刁难，让他更加不适。但他总想着早日安定下来才能给两人足够的物质保障，也就没有起换工作的念头。

但确实如朴珍荣所说，他想去做自己喜欢的事，想拿着相机随性的在田园中拍摄，而不是拘泥于一方房间内做社畜。珍荣坚持着自己喜欢的写作，或许自己也可以凭借喜欢的摄影谋生。

想通后，林在范如释重负地一笑：“谢谢你珍荣，我明白了。”

朴珍荣也跟着舒心地笑。

哪怕逆水行舟，诸事不顺，只要你在我身边就是完美无缺。

6\. Miracle

林在范换工作两年后，朴珍荣怀孕了。

经过多年的悉心调养，医生终于宣布朴珍荣的身体适合孕育生命，但仍需多加看护。而在上一次发情期Alpha成结内射后，两人都在冥冥中确定了这个新生命的到来。

怀孕的头三个月朴珍荣妊娠反应有些严重，呕吐且异常嗜睡。而熬过这段时间后，代替这些反应的是孕期Omega对自家Alpha的极度依赖。

起初这种依赖还能依靠对方带有信息素的外套缓解，但到了七八个月，程度已经上升为林在范完全不能离开朴珍荣的视线。由此，林在范索性推掉了所有工作——目前作为摄影师的他工作很自由——来陪伴自己的Omega。

但两人时刻黏在一起显然是不现实的。意外的急事让林在范不得不出门处理，不放心朴珍荣的他临走前叫来自家两个倒霉弟弟——虽然很闹腾但朴珍荣意外地喜欢他们——来陪独自在家的Omega说说话。

金有谦和bambam向来是一对活宝，和他们在一起的朴珍荣被“烦”多了，也就自然忘了离家的林在范。

此刻，坐在沙发上的活宝们在吹嘘一番自己“上怼老师下戏同学”的“光荣”校园经历后，终于将“矛头”转向一旁笑出眼角褶子的朴珍荣。

“听说在范哥以前是全校闻名的校霸，好凶的，珍荣哥怎么喜欢上他的呢？”bambam好奇地问。

这一问将朴珍荣的记忆瞬间拉回那个青涩的中学时代。这样一回想，他才意识到林在范校霸的一面似乎从未在他面前出现过，反而将掩埋在暴躁下的体贴尽数给了自己，让他险些忘记自家Alpha还有过“校霸”这个名头。

这样想着，朴珍荣不自觉露出笑容，回答：“在范哥在我面前可从来没露出过凶相。”

闻言，bambam想到林在范对自己时不时怼出下巴的态度，一脸神奇。一旁的金有谦则假装嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，示意自己被爱情的酸臭味熏了个彻底。

“那在范哥是怎么喜欢上珍荣哥你的呢？”bambam继续追问。

朴珍荣一愣，回答不上来。确实，两人在一起得顺理成章，他还从没问过对方是怎么喜欢上自己的。

待晚上Alpha回家，朴珍荣便抛出了这个他也不知道答案的问题。

快要奔三的成熟青年林在范难得又不好意思了一把，像高中时那样抓了抓后脑，回答：“就是……我们初遇那一天，我就喜欢上你了。”

充满阳光的星期四早晨，洁白无垢的病房里，当那个因他躺在病床上的清秀少年在本该生气的时候却突然绽放出笑容，林在范心脏一颤。

那一刻他就知道，他再也移不开眼了。

“当时你找我要赔偿，我心里特别高兴，”林在范握着自家Omega的手，“因为这样我就有借口一直赖着你了。”

闻言，朴珍荣忍不住笑着打趣：“原来你当时的赔偿是另有所图啊，那现在是不是该补一个真正的赔偿呢？”

没想到林在范答应得十分干脆：“那是自然。”

两人相握的手被Alpha轻放在Omega隆起的小腹上。

“今后这一生，你和孩子，我林在范罩了，不会有谁欺负你们。”

初遇时幼稚的赔偿誓言在此刻与其重叠。

当年的两人亦是。

暖色的灯光如阳光般泼洒在两人相拥的身影上。

——能拥有与你相伴的时光，就是我收获的最好的赔偿。

—END—


End file.
